Fading Away
by Cutiecat
Summary: When there is a GUILT outbreak at Elysium, Emilio and Heather are infected. These are Emilio's thoughts while this is happening. mild language-Atlus made Derek say it! SPOILERS for Trauma Center Under the Knife 2. Oneshot


I got Trauma Center Under the Knife 2!! It was so awesome that I couldn't stop playing it and I finished it in, like, four days! This Fanfic takes place during **chapter 3, episode 6: GUILT Returns**. So, if you haven't played that far, or don't want to find out beforehand, I will tell you right now that this contains **SPOILERS**. There. If someone decides to skip reading this part and go straight to the story, maybe they'll have noticed that. And, if TCGeek happens to read this, I changed my mind-Emilio isn't only "kinda cute" he is adorable! I love him, and I'm mad that Heather made it instead of him…

If you are wandering why my Fanfic is mostly dialect, it is most likely because I write small scripts sometimes. I'm in drama and I think I might be more used to scripts than actual literature. For writing, anyways. (I love reading normal literature)

If you don't notice, this is told from Emilio's point of view and the italicized words are his thoughts. I don't really know Spanish, so I made his thoughts in English. Also, I took the dialogue directly from the game and I typed it literally word for word. The thoughts are my own, though.

I do not own Trauma Center or the play "Tongues" (that emo-ish repetitive part at the very end. Most of you won't recognize it)

Okay, I probably wasted enough of your time now, so…I hope you enjoy the Fanfic!

--

Fading Away...

"Heather!? Emilio!" I heard a voice and footsteps coming from the doorway.

"Ngh…D-Doctor…Stiles…!?" Heather gasped from where she lay on the ground. I had fallen a short distance from her when GUILT had infected us.

_Dr.Stiles? He is here? Then he can save Heather!_

"Are you OK!? Hang in there!" Dr.Stiles shouted.

"Emilio!?" Angie called.

_Angie is here as well?_

"A-Angie…It…hurts…" I said.

"D-Doctor…! P-Please! Please…save Emilio…!" Heather sounded very weak.

"Heather! You shouldn't speak! Don't worry! I'm going to save both of you!" I heard Dr.Stiles tell Heather.

"Tr…Treat Emilio…first! Please! Doctor…Stiles…!" _Heather? But you might not make it if I am treated first!_

"Heather!? Damn! She lost consciousness…!" _Is the disease taking over her so fast that she would faint? They must save her first! No matter how painful it is for me to wait for treatment…Heather must survive! She has taken care of me well and she deserves to live!_

"Medico…! D-Doctor…Stiles! H-Heather…Treat first…Treat…her…before me…!" _If I don't tell them now, they might not get to her in time!_

"Emilio!?"

"I…had GUILT…already. I have…'Antibody'. Heather…say so…" _I think I heard her talking about that with another doctor…_

"You have…antibodies…?" _Should I not have told them that…? Antibodies are good, right?_

"Doctor!? Do you think he's right?" The nurse spoke.

"Yes, it's possible…but we don't know how long he'll be able to last!" _Even if I don't last…at least you could save Heather!_

"Doctor…hurry! Heather…operate first! Help…Heather…Doctor!"

"…Angie, get ready to operate!"

_Please save Heather…She is like my sister, my only family…_

Having spent much of his energy, Emilio blacked out. Throughout the operations, he came in and out of consciousness.

"That concludes the second patient's operation!" Nurse Angie told the doctor.

"Alright, then…Heather is our third patient!" Doctor Stiles said.

_Please live, heather…_

_..._

"That concludes Ms. Ross's treatment!"

_Thank you, Medico. Heather is safe now…_

Just then, Emilio was struck by an immense wave of pain in his liver. The pain was too much and he lost consciousness, never to regain consciousness again.

-

There was this moment. This moment where I vanished. This moment where the whole of me vanished. The whole of my thoughts. Vanished. The whole of my feelings. Vanished. The whole of my self. Vanished. The whole of what I call my self. Vanished. The whole of my body was left.

There was this moment that passed. Taking me with it.

--

Sooo I hope that it didn't suck too much. Please review!


End file.
